


Irrequieta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cigno nero [1]
Category: The Swan Princess
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Romanticism, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La complicata vita matrimoniale di Derek e Odette.





	Irrequieta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Irrequieta di Povia. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-sI_rbKd9E.

** Irrequieta **

  
  
  


_ Timida, riservata fuori sei “l’acqua cheta” .  
Misteriosa e segreta ecco perché dentro sei un fiume in piena. _ _ _

Derek incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò al muro, stringendo le braccia al petto. Osservò le spalle di Odette, i capelli biondi di lei e strinse le labbra.

Bromley raggiunse il migliore amico e gli sorrise.

“Ammettilo, ti piaceva di più quando era un maschiaccio e ti dispiace di essertene lamentato per anni” lo stuzzicò.

Derek negò con il capo e scrollò le spalle.

“Ad essere cambiato è solo il suo aspetto. E’ per quello che non facevo altro che ripetere quanto fosse bella. Era solo un brutto anatroccolo che si era trasformato in un cigno, ma dentro era la stessa.

E’ fin troppo facile farsi ingannare da quel corpicino sottile, che la fa sembrare una debole ragazza dai grandi occhi spaventati” sussurrò roco.

Bromley incrociò le braccia al petto e ghignò.

“Non è tanto male essersi sposati una bella donna. Nei vostri regni, ora uniti, tutti ve la invidiano” spiegò.

“Sì, ma è ancora quella ragazzina che fece crollare il nostro rifugio con un calcio. Sa ancora tirare dei pugni micidiali. Il suo carattere indomito non è cambiato, solo è celato dalle sue forme perfette. 

Ed io, come uno sciocco, me lo stavo quasi dimenticando. E’ stata la compagna di tutte le nostre estati e io stavo scambiando un falso per lei” ringhiò il principe.

L’amico si grattò la guancia e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non sto capendo molto dei tuoi discorsi, ma di sicuro non sei di buon umore. Vero? Eh sì che siete sposati, ormai…”. Iniziò a dire.

Derek la osservò porgere una coperta a un suddito.

“Tutti vedono la sua gentilezza, la sua dolcezza, ma è diventata fredda. In realtà, anche se non si lamenta di ciò che ha, non si accontenta di questa vita. E’ come una stella lontana e la sua forza indomita, per quanto celata, le serve solo per mostrarsi gelida nei miei confronti”. Si passò la mano tra i capelli e sospirò. “Non sono mai riuscito a conquistarla e sì, hai ragione, mi pento di non aver capito quanto fosse importante per me già da ragazzini” si lamentò. Osservò la moglie allontanarsi e si staccò dalla parete, calciando una zolla di terra.

“Mia madre, il ciambellano, Lord Rogers, il popolo, non fanno altro che guardarmi male. Perché si vede che con me è contenta, ma pensando sia una ragazza semplice, sono convinta che sia io a non fare abbastanza. E’ come se in realtà non fossi realmente riuscito a salvarla” sussurrò con voce rauca, gli occhi arrossati, i capelli castani disordinati.

“Ehy amico, rilassati. Sicuro che non ti manchino semplicemente gli allenamenti e la caccia? Non credo che…” ribatté Bromley.

Derek incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò.

“Scusa, non dovevo disturbarti con questi pensieri tetri. Ora vado, il regno non si governa da solo” disse. Diede una pacca sulla spalla dell’amico e si lamentò.

< Sono stato anche un pessimo migliore amico, non mi sono accorto che l’avevano rapito, l’ho usato come tiro al bersaglio. Cosa mi aspettavo? Che mi capisse? > si domandò.

********************

“Hai sempre avuto questo vizio di stringermi troppo forte. Ogni anno mi trovavo questi segni sulle braccia” si lamentò Odette.

Derek ascoltò la voce della moglie, osservando i drappi rossi del letto a baldacchino.

“Non lo facevo apposta. Ti spingevano tra le mie braccia e avevi già la pelle delicata” sussurrò. Si mise su un fianco e alzò lo sguardo, osservando la principessa accomodata davanti alla propria specchiera.

Odette si passò una crema sulle braccia.

“Questa settimana pensi che riusciremo a fare di nuovo un pic-nic? O hai altri impegni dovuti alle tue innumerevoli bugie?” domandò con tono gelido.

Derek osservò il riflesso di lei, gli occhi della giovane scattavano e spesso la giovane donna sospirava.

< E’ irrequieta, molto più di quando ci incontravamo d’estate. Sembra una puledra imprigionata nelle stalle > si disse.

“Non nascondo più niente, ma anche se fosse, diventerò il re e normale…”. Iniziò a scusarsi.

“Sempre che tua madre si decida a cedere il trono” lo interruppe la moglie.

Derek deglutì rumorosamente.

“Cosa vorresti portare al pic-nic? Magari del cervo, il cuoco…” cercò di dirle, addolcendo il tono.

“Ti ricordo che sono a dieta. Possibile che tu non lo capisca?” chiese Odette. Prese un pettine e se lo passò tra i capelli.

< Sei gentile e solare con tutti, tranne che con me. La tua aria pura diventa ghiaccio nei miei confronti. Forse perché pensi che il tuo ‘principe _blu_ ’ non ti capisce più, mia celeste creatura > rifletté, sentendola ancora sospirare. 

“Non capisco le cose da donna, lo sai. In tutti questi anni non ho mai compreso l’utilità delle sfilate di mia madre” ammise.

*************

Derek colpì con il braccio una serie di documenti, lasciandoli cadere per terra. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò, passandosi le dita tra i capelli mossi.

Lord Rogers schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non si aspettava che aggiustare il castello dello stregone sarebbe venuto a costare?” domandò.

Derek si alzò in piedi di scatto e si allontanò dalla scrivania.

“Inoltre avete cambiato almeno dieci volte le tinte delle pareti” spiegò il lord.

Derek si appoggiò con entrambe le braccia al davanzale di pietra e guardò fuori, osservando Odette seduta a cavallo all’amazzone galoppare lungo il prato verde.

Sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Non sono certo le mie spese il problema. Sono più preoccupato per questa annata, con queste grandini improvvise il raccolto potrebbe venire danneggiato” disse con voce roca.

Lord Rogers gli si affiancò.

“La vostra sposa non pensa di partecipare ai prossimi meeting, vero?” domandò. Le iridi azzurre di Derek divennero liquide.

“Sapete che è timida e riservata. Preferisce aiutare i contadini lavorando al loro fianco” rispose il principe.

< Appare come l’acqua cheta, ma dentro è un fiume in piena > rifletté.

“Sì, ma gli altri sovrani vorrebbero conoscerla. Appare loro come una creatura mistica misteriosa, con mille segreti. Potrebbe aiutarvi a stipulare molti contratti” rispose Lord Rogers. Il suo ampio naso tremò.

“Gliene parlerò, ma non ama per niente gli impegni di palazzo” ribatté Derek.

< Voi li amate, ma non siete capace, giovane uomo del ‘che altro c’è?’ > pensò Rogers.

“Vi va una partita a scacchi per rilassarvi?” domandò. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli bianchi.

“Assolutamente” rispose Derek.

*************

Derek si accomodò seduto accanto a Odette, sulla stuoia. La giovane donna osservava l’amica rana nuotare nell’acqua dello stagno.

“Mi avevi promesso questo pic-nic per la settimana scorsa” disse gelida. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra piena. “Secondo me se t’impegnassi scopriresti che si può fare quello che si desidera davvero, per le persone importanti” disse gelida.

< Ha sempre uno sguardo sdegnoso nei miei confronti > pensò Derek. Cercò di sfiorare la mano di lei, ma la giovane la ritrasse.

“Forse volevo i poteri di Rothbart proprio per riuscire a darti quello che volevi, senza rendermi conto che lo odiavi ugualmente” le disse il principe.

“Pensi che riusciremo mai ad andare al mare? Anche se questo lago ha sempre diviso i nostri due regni come se lo fosse” rispose Odette.

Derek si mise a gattoni e le prese la mano nella propria, Odette si voltò e lui la guardò negli occhi.

“Amavo il modo in cui guardavi ogni novità con aria incuriosita. Se ti porto al mare, avrai di nuovo quello sguardo?” domandò, indurendo il tono.

Odette strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e annuì.

“Promettimi che ricontrollerai bene questo luogo, prima. Desidero che ogni incantesimo di quel maledetto mago venga spazzato via” lo implorò.

*********

Derek si affacciò dalla finestra della sua camera, arcuò la schiena e guardò in basso. Assottigliò gli occhi e osservò un principe percorrere il loro giardino.

< Oh, ma è Jean-Bob. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che era davvero un principe? Chissà perché all’improvviso il suo incantesimo si è rotto ed è tornato umano > si domandò. Sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo la figura della moglie raggiungere il principe francese.  
La luce della luna illuminava il viso di Odette e faceva brillare di riflessi argentei i suoi lunghi capelli, ondulati e vaporosi, del colore dell’oro.

Odette si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, le ballerine le affondavano nel terreno umido sporcandosi d’erba. Jean-Bob le poggiò le mani sulle spalle, si piegò e posò le sue labbra su quelle di lei.

Derek si portò la mano alla bocca, sgranando gli occhi.

< Non puoi volere lui… al mio posto. Non ci può essere un altro! >. Le gambe gli cedettero e cadde in ginocchio, singhiozzando. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e strinse gli occhi.

< Sciocco io, che non avevo capito che la passione l’aveva spinta verso un altro. I suoi occhi possono vederla sorridere > si disse. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e singhiozzò con forza, tremando.

****************

Derek aprì la porta della carrozza, si spostò di lato e fece scendere la moglie.

“Non riesco a credere che tu sia riuscito realmente a portarmi al mare. Non avevi impegni più importanti?” chiese Odette.

Derek le porse il braccio e negò con il capo, il Ciambellano scese saltellando dalla carrozza, tenendo una tovaglia e un cestino di vimini sulla testa.

“Dovevo parlarti e poi… siamo in estate. Questo non è il periodo dell’anno che più ci unisce?” domandò Derek. Avvertiva delle fitte al petto.

La condusse in riva al mare, il Ciambellano sistemò la tovaglia, con sopra il cestino, sulla battigia e si allontanò correndo. Raggiunse la propria fidanzata, sistemata sulla cassetta.

Odette si accomodò sulla tovaglia, piegando lateralmente le gambe, tenendole unite, coprendole con la stoffa candida della sua lunga gonna.

Derek si sedette al suo fianco, con le gambe aperte, affondando gli stivali nella sabbia umida.

“E’ importante quello che devo dirti”. Iniziò con voce rauca.

Odette l’osservò, si nascose le labbra piene con le dita affusolate.

“Vorrei poter dire che per me non è stata importante questa tua avventura. Io capisco che tu volessi evadere. Io sono il tuo nido, la tua sicurezza, ma sei confusa dal mio modo di fare insopportabile. Non riesco mai…” spiegò Derek, con voce tremante. 

Odette si ritrasse e lo guardò, aprendo un po’ di più gli occhi.

“Di che cosa stai parlando?” domandò.

Derek deglutì.

“Dell’uomo che ha preso il mio posto nei tuoi sogni. Eppure credevo di essere il tuo amore” rispose.

Odette impallidì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Ti riferisci al bacio che ho dato a Jean-Bob l’altra notte?” chiese e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

Derek giocherellò con l’angolo della tovaglia su cui erano accomodati.

“Sicuramente è tornato umano perché lo ami” gemette Derek. 

Odette strinse un pugno e negò con foga.

“No! Glielo avevo promesso un bacio, ma come addio se fosse ritornato umano. Io non vengo mai meno alle promesse e quando l’avevo fatta, ero tranquilla. Pensavo che fosse veramente un animale e che lo senti parlare come, dopo l’incantesimo, riuscivo a comprendere Puffin o Freccia” ribatté alzando la voce.

Derek le prese il viso con una mano e la guardò negli occhi.

“Quindi non mi hai tradito con lui?” domandò.

“No! Non capisco come tu possa averlo pensato” gridò Odette.

Derek ritrasse la mano e accarezzò il pugno di lei.

“Perché sei sempre così irrequieta. E poi pensavo che solo il bacio di vero amore…” esalò. 

Odette aprì il pugno e prese la mano di lui.

“Jean-Bob si è ritrasformato perché ho distrutto alcuni artefatti magici che Lord Rogers aveva nascosto nelle sue stanze. Ero così arrabbiata, pensavo me li stessi nascondendo. Ed invece, questa volta lui l’aveva nascosto anche a te.

Inoltre non sopporto tua madre. Prima ci voleva insieme per un calcolo strategico ed ora non sopporta che stiamo insieme” borbottò.

Le gote abbronzate di Derek si tinsero di rosso.

“Io vorrei solo farti vivere la vita da favola che meriti, ma aveva ragione lo stregone. Sono uno sciocco dalla testa vuota e non ci riesco” borbottò il principe.

Odette appoggiò la fronte su quella di lui.

“Lo so che ce la metti tutta, ma non mi capisci più. Preferivo quando ero una brufolosa che cercavi di colpire con una freccia.  
Ora la nostra vita sembra un… disastro” ammise, con voce roca.

“Ti è mai venuto il dubbio di essere tu a non capirmi più?” domandò Derek.

Odette abbassò lo sguardo e lui strinse forte la mano di lei nella sua.

“Ho rischiato di perderti troppe volte. Non può essere la tua freddezza a separarci prima della morte” sussurrò roco. Abbassò lo sguardo.

“Io non voglio essere il tuo complicato ‘principe _blu_ ’. Desidero essere solo il tuo vecchio compagno di giochi che ha capito di amarti” disse gentilmente.

Odette gli accarezzò le labbra con l’altra mano.

“Mi credi davvero? Anche senza prove?” domandò.

Derek strofinò la fronte su quella di lei e allontanò il capo.

“Tra noi due sono io quello che ha sempre mentito, mia irrequieta sposa. Piuttosto, potrai perdonarmi e accettarmi sciocco come sono?” domandò.

“L’ho sempre fatto” rispose Odette. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Derek ricambiò il bacio.

 


End file.
